Blue Eyes
by Emi-chan3
Summary: At a young age Neji lost a special person in his life but what will he do when that person comes back? NejiOC better than it sounds Chaper 4 UP NOW!
1. Memories

Well this is my first attempt at a Naruto fan fiction so please be kind and read and review!! This is going to be a Neji/OC I do not own Naruto simply said.  
  
Chapter 1: Blue Eyes  
  
Blue eyes peeking out from behind a woman.  
  
Soft black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
A little girl giggling.  
  
Bright Blue eyes shining at him.  
  
Neji sat up abruptly in is bed. Sweat glistened off his chest in the moonlight that shone through his window. His dark hair plastered his face. He was panting a little as he recalled the dream. The same one he had been having for the last week or was it longer he thought.  
  
"Not again" he whispered to no one in particular. He ran his left hand through his hair as he sighed and laid back down in his bed. His mind raced through his memories of the little girl. It has been so long since I last seen her. He thought to himself. I remember now. There supposed to come up sometime soon, or at least that is what mother had said. He smirked a little then closed his silver eyes at the memory of his childhood friend forcing himself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Life when on as usually for the 16 year old Hyuga until a few days later when he awoke abruptly to a commotion in his wing of the house. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table it read 6 am. He sighed and sat up. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. It is too early in the morning for this bullshit. He thought irritation flashing across his face. He then got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
He walked down the hall to where the commotion was. He wondered why anyone with any decency at all would come and make a racket this early in the morning especially since he had not slept well. When he slid the door to his kitchen opened, he seen his mother at the table with Hyuga-sama and a few others from the main house. Why would they be in our wing of the house he pondered? It was true the house that they lived in was divided and big enough for a large number of people to live in. His mother and he lived in the west wing of the house right by the gardens. It was rare to see anyone from the main house come here. Neji bowed to Hyuga-sama then raised a quizzical eyebrow to his mother who looked concerned over something.  
  
"Come, sit down Neji-kun, h..have some tea" his mothers hands shook as she poured him tea. He did as he was asked to and sat down by his mother. "You remember the Suzume's right?" she continued on not looking at him. "Well it seems as though..." his mother trailed off as she choked back sobs. Neji focused on his mother she was usually the joking around type but to see her serious and crying alarmed him.  
  
"We lost contact with them when they moved those 8 years ago" Hyuga-sama continued where Neji's mother left off. " Well it seems in that period of time Kimiko Suzume lost her life." Neji's mother broke out into audible sobs. She clasped her hands over her face and her tears came pouring out. Neji wrapped a comforting arm around his mother. Kimiko was a good friend to mother. Neji remembered when she would come over and have tea all the time with mother and father. Then when his father died, she was always there to help along with...Blue eyes flashed across the back of his mind.  
  
"What about the other Suzume's?" Neji feared the answer but had to ask.  
  
"Well after that Kimiko's husband Nobu-sama remarried a woman by the name of Sora a few years later," Hyuga-sama sighed, as he looked a Neji who was intently listening. "There have been shinobis after the Suzume's secret jutsu so they were under constant attacks throughout the year. Not much else is known really Taro Suzume and his daughter are alright."  
  
Neji grimaced at hearing that mans name. Taro was the head of the Suzume household. No one really liked the bastered. He was a total fool who only has a lust for greed and power. The way he treated the branch family was inhuman. Well he was not always that way; after Hyuga-sama agreed to show him the secret of the seal he went power hungry. The Suzume's family was much like the Hyuga's in that their secret jutsu was like the byakugan. That is why he agreed to teach him the secret seal. Neji's arms tightened around his mother as he looked straight ahead into nothing, his eyes narrowed at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the man across the table's next words.  
  
"There coming next week Hokage-sama is planning on greeting them and throwing them a "welcome back" kind of thing." Hyuga-sama then stood up giving Neji and his sobbing mother a curt bow then left with his followers behind him.  
  
"A welcome back thing" Neji's words dripped with sarcasm and anger. His mother stopped her crying and looked him in the eye. She cupped his face with her right hand to get his attention. He looked at her a calmness washing over him as he seen the look deep in her eyes, the pain of losing a husband and then a friend.  
  
"Please be kind to them, they must be suffering as well," her eyes pleaded with him. He turned away and looked down at the table finding it very interesting. His face showed anger as he slammed his fist into the table.  
  
"Nobody likes that bastared so why should I give a damn about him and..." His mother cut off Neji's rant.  
  
"Do it, if not for me then for Amaya."  
  
Neji's eyes softened at the sound of his childhood friends name that he was expecting to see. He looked up at his mother his face was emotionless leading no trace as to the boiling rage he felt inside. He gave her a slight nod then calmly walked out of the room. ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
SOOOO that was not too painful right?. Please RR and tell me if I should continue this story.  
  
Emi 


	2. Appearences can be deciving

Well sorry I have not updated (that is of course if anyone has even read this story) it is a Neji/oc story so if you do not like then do not read... lol but please review anyway! Oh and by the way Neji is a chounin(did I spell that right?) and is soon going for the Jounin exam.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the characters I created ^__^  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 2: Appearances Can Be Deceiving  
  
Neji inwardly sighed as he watched the people standing around the open field. Trees surrounded the field and just across it was a training ground. He stood next to his mother his face giving no indication as to his boredom. He would give anything to just be out in the field a little ways away training but his mother had insisted he come. It had been a week since the news of the deaths of there Suzume counter parts. Even though he had not seen them...or her for over 8 years he still felt a pain deep within himself that just would not go away. He however just pushed it aside and kept going. Neji looked over at Hyuga-sama and his daughters.  
  
'All ready for the arrival' he thought. Hinata-sama did not look to well. Her eyes were all puffy and fatigue hung over her like a bad omen.  
  
She must have gotten the news of Amaya-sama. Neji felt another burst of emotions try to escape but showed no sign of distress. He just crammed it back down inside. Hinata and Amaya-sama were good close friends. Where ever Amaya was Hinata was sure to follow. She had always looked up to Amaya-sama but now...Neji's thought trailed off as his attention was attracted towards the people rapidly approaching the area. The Suzume family was a prominent family of Konoha very big and wealthy to boot.  
  
Neji's eyes furrowed in disgust as he saw the man in the front of the group. He was tall; being Neji only came up to his shoulder at best. His dark brown hair was slicked back and just came around his shoulders. His clothes told all that he was an important man being they were a fine blue silk with golden trimmings. His eyes were a dark ominous black that a person could get lost in, not in a good way thou. Taro Suzume. Beside him was a young girl about Neji's age with lighter hair her eyes a dark brown. She also was where a fine blue silk kimono with a big gold bow tied in the back.  
  
'His daughter I presume'. His eyes traveled to behind the pair. Right behind them was a cloaked figure.  
  
'Probably bodyguard' thought Neji. The other who followed suit was fewer than expected.  
  
'No branch family members were left' he thought. His eyes narrowed even more.  
  
His mother noticed his disgusted look and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He looked down at her. She shook her finger menacingly at him. Neji would have chuckled at her attempt at intimidation if it were not for the movement he caught at the corner of his eye. The cloaked figure was gone and moving around the perimeter. He resumed his attention to the group paying no more then a second glance to the bodyguard. He put more energy at trying to stay calm around Taro Suzume.  
  
Taro brushed past Neji and his mother without as much as a glance. Neji let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding in.  
  
"Hyuga-sama!" Taro greeted. Hyuga-sama put on a fake smile and gave a deep respectable bow to him.  
  
Neji absent mindedly ground his teeth at the mans annoying voice. The thought of having his hands around his throat made Neji almost lose is stoic demure.  
  
He was about to lead his mother back to the house when he sensed something. Quickly he turned around to see two cloaked figures jump out of the woods and take off towards where Hyuga-sama and Suzume-sama stood. Both men turned around to see the dark green-cloaked figures rush at them. Suzume grabbed his daughter and forced her behind him. He looked up with a smirk just as another cloaked figure in a puff of smoke appeared in front of them.  
  
The attackers where thrown off guard as the bodyguard lunged at them sending the first careening to the ground with a spinning back kick. The other with a back fist to the head. The attackers stumbled to there feet as the bodyguard landed gracefully a few meters away.  
  
Neji looked at the bodyguard; he could not make out his face because it was hidden in the shadow of his hood. He was small in comparison to the attackers. 'He probable would only come up to my shoulder' thought Neji. "What the hell is Suzume thinking?" Neji said between clenched teeth. He then unconsciously moved closer to his shook up mother as he looked on.  
  
The two attackers smirked as they looked at the lone bodyguard.  
  
"So Suzume you have one bodyguard with you" smirked the one with dark hair and a scar that ran from his jaw all the way up to his temple.  
  
"Ones all I need," sneered Taro. The blacked cloaked figure stood quietly in between the two bickering men.  
  
Just then, four more green-cloaked figures emerged from the bush behind their comrades.  
  
"Hear that boys, just one" scoffed the scared man again.  
  
The bodyguard stood unmoving facing the enemy, head lowered so his face was hid by shadow.  
  
One of the green clad men walked towards him cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Can I play with this one?" he asked. When he got his nod of approval, he lunged at the bodyguard. He swung his arm out to land a punch when in an instant the black cloaked figure was gone. His hand had hit nothing but air. He looked around menacingly to see any trace of his prey.  
  
"Above you!" yelled one of his comrades but it was too late. He looked up just in time to see the bottom of a muddy boot before it slammed into his face. The man was thrown back but not before the dark figure crouched, down and swung his leg-landing square in the enemy's stomach sending him flying. The dark figure stood up calmly having turned to the side and looked straight at the ground as if nothing had happened.  
  
The other enemies looked at there fallen comrade before one of then helped him to his feet.  
  
He panted a little as he spoke, "He looks like a scrawny twig but" he spit out blood, "he's a lot tougher than he seems. We should all attack together were wasting time". He then looked over at the dark haired man.  
  
"Ey, I agree".  
  
The six shinobies then got into fighting stances surrounding the protector.  
  
"Six against one" scoffed Neji his eyebrows narrowed in disgust. "Damn it, where is the Hokage or Anbu or even Jounins." He said angrily. Neji looked back at his mother. 'I cannot leave her by her self, damn it.' He then turned his attention back to the seen that was before him.  
  
Well it is sort of a cliffhanger eh? ^__^ Well please read and review to tell me if I should keep up with this story. 


	3. Revealed

Yay I got reviews!!!! Hero cookies for all!! Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer crashed. @_@Sorry for the cliffhanger too. But any who on with the story ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
Previously:  
  
{....... "Six against one" scoffed Neji his eyebrows narrowed in disgust. "Damn it, where is the Hokage or Anbu or even Jounins." He said angrily. Neji looked back at his mother. 'I cannot leave her by her self, damn it.' He then turned his attention back to the seen that was before him....}  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The dark figure stood unmoving as the six assailants surrounded him. In a sudden flash, they attacked from all angles. The cloaked figure easily maneuvered around them. Jumping in the air and taking one out with an elbow to the face. Swinging around him, he took another out with his foot sending the enemy colliding with another. The two hit the ground with a sickening thud. Two still standing drew out katanas they had strapped to there back's. One stood back while the other charged head on swinging downward. The protector caught the blade in-between his hands with ease throwing the attacker off guard. He then knocked the blade into a nearby tree. Crouching down he then swept the stunned mans feet out from under him, then in one swift motion back flipped to an open area where he gracefully landed  
  
The man with the scar watched all this hoping to find an opening or weakness to their prey. He nodded to the man left standing, with the katana to strike. The blade wielder did as he was directed and took off. While the blade user had the attention of the protector, the scared man snuck up behind him. The assailant watched as the bodyguard dodged all of the attacks his assailant was throwing at him. Then when the bodyguard saw an opening, he swiftly kicked the man sending him flying into a nearby tree.  
  
'NOW' thought the scared man as he leaped forward and grabbed the figures lose sleeve. He spun him around trying to throw him off guard. The bodyguard in one swift motion released his arm from the sleeve, spun around releasing his other arm. Then just as his last arm released he grabbed a hold of the end of the cloak.  
  
The scared man was in shock as he looked at his assailant. Cold blue eyes glared back at his dark ones. Long silky raven hair blew around in the wind accenting an oval face. He was in shock 'this body guard was'...just as his thoughts trailed off the young woman with force pulled the cloak sending the man flying forward slamming his nose into her open palm breaking it. He flew back and hit the ground hard.  
  
"A woman?" Neji thought aloud. 'Who in the world?' he thought to himself. He gave his mother a quick glance, noting her shocked features before turning his attention back to the fight. 'Does mother know this woman?' Neji narrowed his eyes and took a closer look.  
  
She stood about 5'6 and was slender yet tones as any good shinobi would be. She had long black hair that came past her waist that was loosely tied by a small white ribbon. She wore a simple black sleeveless top, with black shorts. She had a kunai holster that was attached to her left leg. Across her back was a katana in a sheath tied with a thin strap .She wore a leaf forehead protector across her forehead. Her blue eyes were passive, showing no sign of contempt or aggression but there was something off about them they seemed too cold and distant. Neji thought long and hard until realization hit him.  
  
"It can't be," he whispered to no one in particular. His mother grabbed his arm forcing him to look down at her. She looked up at him her face was full of unanswered questions.  
  
"Can it?" he asked her. He looked into his mothers eyes to find answers but to no avail found her as confused as him. They both turned back to the girl. Neji's hands balled up into fists. 'It's an allusion of some sort it just has to be'. He looked in the direction of Hyuga-sama and Hinata-sama. They both looked like they had seen a ghost, especially Hinata-sama she was not crying anymore but her face was deathly pale.  
  
'If they believe it to be true then maybe...' Neji's thoughts trailed off as he noticed a smiling Taro. He ground his teeth in anger. 'Did he lie to us?' Neji snapped out of his trance as the woman spoke.  
  
"Dead or alive?" she said quietly her voice void of all emotion. She grasped the handle of her katana but did not pull it out of the sheath. Her eyes were now transfixed on the six shinobies in front of her.  
  
"Well let's see," said Taro with a sneer. "They tried yet again to take my precious daughter from me... and yet they failed again." Taro put a high emphasis on the last word.  
  
Neji noticed the woman flinched as he spoke her face momentarily scrunched up but reverted to the emotionless veil she had on before.  
  
'So she despised that rat bastered as well' Neji fought himself not to smirk at the thought. 'Now's not the time, must concentrate.' Immediately his attention was back in full force.  
  
"The only option for two failures is death; wouldn't you agree ... Amaya- Chan?"  
  
At the sound of her name Neji felt his mothers grasp on him tighten, and heard her take in a shaky breath. Neji's eyes widened in surprise but just as quickly fell back into an emotionless state.  
  
"So it is true." His mother managed to whisper to him. Neji just could not believe it he wanted to but he just. He felt familiar emotions stirring up inside of him but he crammed them back down not feeling like dealing with them. He looked over to where Taro was. Hyuga-sama looked shocked but not as much a Hinata-sama, her eyes were wide with surprise. She was clutched her hands out in front of her making her knuckles go a sickly white color. The sound of sliding of metal caught Neji's attention. He quickly snapped his head back just in time to see the proclaimed Amaya slide her katana out of its sheath with her left hand. She then grabbing the empty sheath with her right hand crouching down into a defensive crouch with the sheath extended in front of her and her katana straight behind. She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath exhaling it just as slowly.  
  
Her hand that held the sheath came up to her face her index and middle finger together. She muttered a few words then brought her hand with the sheath down in front of her. Swiftly her eyes snapped open the blue orbs were now replaced by onyx black, veins on the side of her head protruded. With a quick "Hai", she lunged at the shinobies with full force.  
  
'I have to stop this' thought Neji. He glanced back at his mother then back at the charging shinobie. 'What to do! What to do!' His mind race with all possibilities. 'Damn them for being late, and damn the fact that most of them had missions.' Neji's face scrunched up in anger.  
  
Just before she hit the first shinobi with the tip of her blade a puff of smoke intervened. She quickly changed her direction and crouched to the left just a little off from where Neji and his mother stood. Her stance was tense as she intensely stared into the smoke. When it cleared smiling silver haired shinobi stood in front of the enemy as well as a beautiful blond woman.  
  
'A little late aren't they' Neji thought bitterly. He scoffed at there tardiness which drew the attention of Amaya. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and looked at him and his mother. Her deep endless black eyes sent chills up Neji's spine but he did not show it in the least. When she looked away and slowly stood up her eyes not moving from the people in front of her.  
  
"HEY!" Came a very loud but distant voice. Every ones attention turned to a blond boy run towards them. Making them all tense.  
  
"Only Naruto" Neji said as he relaxed slightly. Amaya glanced at him then back to the rapidly approaching loud blond.  
  
Neji gave Amaya a sideways glance. She had tensed up even more at the sight of Naruto.  
  
"Hey whats go...Whoa!" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence and he stumbled on a rock sending him flying through the air and face first into the dirt. He quickly stat up and rubbed his head. He then looked up remembering all the people there. He gave them all a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Neji shook his head in disgust. After there chunnin fight 3 years earlier Neji had started to respect Naruto more 'started' being the key word. Neji sighed and looked back at Naruto who was grinning like a mad man; a slight pink had spread across his cheeks. 'Sometimes I wonder how I put up with him.' Neji thought.  
  
Neji's attention was quickly diverted to a movement to his right. One of the attackers had gotten past Hokage and Kakashi. Neji pushed his mother out of the way and moved back just barely dodging a kunai aimed at his side. The enemy jumped up with another kunai and with both hands swung down. Neji quickly swung his arm up blocking the attacker's wrists, the kunai mere inches from his face. Neji then saw another movement to his left. Another attacker was heading straight for his mother. He couldn't get to his mother in time. His eyes widened in horror and the enemy closes in on his frightened mother. He looked at the face of the man before him. He wore a wicked smile.  
  
"We will at least take on life today." The man chuckled. Neji ground his teeth in anger he then swung up using strength he didn't know he had sending the attacker off guard, he then landed a side kick squarely in his stomach. Neji then bolted to his mother. The attacker was a great deal closer.  
  
'Damn it, im not going to make it!' Neji screamed in his head as he manipulated chakara into his feet. 'Still not fast enough!' The enemy then abruptly stopped and through a kunai directly at his mothers heart.  
  
In an instant a small spray of blood splattered all over the ground. Neji stopped his movement and stared wide eyed.  
  
There stood his mother in shock, small droplets of blood on her face. In front of her stood Amaya falling with a kunai stuck in her left shoulder. Time slowed down for Neji as he watched her fall. While she was falling she twisted, yanking the kunai from her shoulder, she then used the momentum and threw it at the enemy landing between his eyes. She then hit the ground hard. Rolling to a stop at the feet of his frightened mother. The enemy also fell to the ground with a sickening thud, unmoving. Amaya got up onto one knee panting and griping her left shoulder with her right hand. Blood oozed from under her finger tips. She then shakily stood up her back to Neji's mother. Neji looked around and saw that the jounins had the other would be attackers under control. He hurried to his mother's side. She didn't even notice him approach, she stared wide eyes at the girl in front of them. Neji was about to ask if she needed medical attention when she turned, her side now to them. Her eyes were cast down to the ground and were covered by her hair which was hanging almost all out of the ribbon.  
  
"Umm I..." Neji's mother tried to thank her but was cut off.  
  
"Are you alright... Hyuga-sama?" Amaya asked quietly. She then lifted he head and looked at them. Her eyes were now back to the brilliant blue. Her face was full of worry but it quickly vanished and was replaced by the emotionless vile Neji knew all to well, all but her eyes. The piercing blue orbs flickered with suppressed worry and something else Neji couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"The question is are you alright?" Neji asked calmly. Her eyes flickered towards him. She seemed to study him for a moment as if trying to recognize him. Then her eyes flickered with remembrance for only a second. She was about to say something when Naruto ran up to them.  
  
"What the HELL is going on!" he yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you later Naruto." Replied Neji. This of course did not sit well with Naruto and the two began to argue.  
  
"I SAID I WANTED TO KNOW NOW YOU STUPID..." Naruto stopped short at yell his insult at Neji when he notices Amaya calmly staring at them.  
  
"Hey" he pointed towards her "who are you?"  
  
She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him just as she was swept up in a light embrace. Her face showed surprise as she looked at the woman lightly embracing her. Neji's mother pulled back from the hug making sure not to touch Amaya's wounded arm. Tears were in her eyes threatening to spill over. She stared at the confused girl.  
  
"Im so glad your alright little one." his mother said smiling warmly at the girl. "You look just like your mother."  
  
Amaya's eyes widened at the mention of her mother he muscles tense. Neji's mother then wrapped her arms around the girl again. Amaya felt her face heat up as she blushed from the woman's affections. When the woman pulled back again all Amaya could do was stare dumbly at her. A small smile came to Neji's lips as he looked on. Naruto stood off to the side oblivious of what was going on.  
  
"Amaya-cha" came a cold voice behind them.Neji watched as Amaya's demure changed from relaxed to tense in seconds. Her face changed back into the emotionless mask she wore when up against her enemies. The all turned around to see a smug looking Taro behind them. With Hyuga-sama and his daughters behind him as well as his own daughter at his side. Amaya glared intently at him.  
  
"Aya-cha?" came a soft questioning voice behind the bunch. Amaya's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata. Hinata smiled and rushed over to her giving her a hesitant hug.  
  
"You really are alive." Hinata pulled back smiling, with her left hand she wiped tears that spilled down her cheeks. Amaya gave a small smile to Hinata. The clearing of a throat caught her attention. She looked back to Taro. Her smile turned into a thin line as she glared at him.  
  
"You were late" He stated coldly. "Do you realize what could have happened to my daughter?" Taro's tongue picked up speed as he tore into her with every thing he had. Neji's temper rose with every word. Amaya seemed un phased but Neji knew better. Her eyes slowly narrowed into slits and her left hand that was hanging loosely to her side was now clenched into a fist. Her right hand clenched her left shoulder so tightly blood ran down her arm. Just as Taro went in for another verbal assault Neji butted in. He stepped in between Taro and Amaya his eyes showing no emotion. He looked up at Taro (that being Taro stood about a head taller then him) un intimidated by the looked the man gave him.  
  
"I suggest you shut up" Neji said slowly and quietly. Taro looked taken back by it. "If it wasn't for her your daughter would be dead as well as yourself and my mother." Neji's voice got menacingly low. Amaya looked at Neji then to Taro then back to Neji.  
  
'Why?' she thought. She felt a warm soft hand go over her right one. She looked over at Hinata who was eyeing her wound with concern. Hinata then looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Everything will be alright" she whispered. Amaya wished she could believe it but she new of the punishment she would be getting for this. Her right hand clenched her shoulder tighter as she thought about it.  
  
"You should not do that it could get infected" came a very feminine voice behind her. Everyone's attention was now turned to the swift approaching Hokage. Her Dirty blond hair was tied back into two low pony tails. Her eyes stared intently at Amaya.  
  
"Let me have a look" she asked. But just as she reached over to touch her shoulder Amaya took a shaky step back hitting a muscular chest. The person's hands rested lightly on her waist supporting her, she tensed. She looked up to see two silver eyes staring back at her. Neji gave her a light smile.  
  
"Its alright she can heal you." His calm soothing voice seemed to relax Amaya a bit. She moved away from him bowing and giving him an apologize for bumping into him.  
  
Neji just shook his head. "You're still the same, apologizing for stupid things." His smile widened. Amaya gave him a small smile of her own. It escaped everyone's attention except of course Neji's mother, she noticed they both had slight blushes on there cheeks. She smiled knowingly.  
  
Amaya stepped over to the Hokage, who immediately looked at her arm. Amaya looked back over at Neji but was soon drawn into the clod eyes of Taro. She immediately averted her gaze. Neji turned back at Taro and glared. Taro turned around, grabing his daughter by her wrist. His parting words almost made Neji lose control.  
  
"Boyo, I suggest you learn respect for your elders. Amaya, you're on duty tomorrow so heal fast." Taro ended with that he smiled cruelly before leaving. Neji fought not to go after him and tear out his heart.  
  
'If he had one that is' he thought bitterly.  
  
Emi-Chan So how was that? A little longer than I anticipated. I have a question does Neji"s mother have a name? If so what is because it's getting annoying writing "Neji's mother" all the time (probably annoying reading it too eh?) also how do you spell Hyuga-sama's name? If someone could tell me that would be great. ^_^ 


	4. Past meets Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the characters I made up just for the purpose of this story... (Duh!! @-@)  
  
Chapter 4: Past meets Present  
  
Neji's forehead pressed lightly against the window. The soft pitter patter of rain hitting the window soothed his nerves. It has been a week since the Suzume family had moved back to Konaoha. His mother was so happy, happier then he's seen her in a long time. Amaya had visited a few times or so he was told. He himself had been on a mission to find out who those mysterious shinobis were. He sighed inwardly.  
  
'I wish I could have been there for those visits'  
  
It's all his mother had talked about for the last few hours since his arrival home. She went on about how they talked about the past, present and future in just one sitting. Neji himself tried to look like his uninterested self the whole time, but even so he had hung on her every word.  
  
'She did remember me'  
  
Dark blue eyes flashed through his mind. He opened his pail silver ones and stared into space at the thought, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He then lightly sat up and stretched his stiff aching muscles. His half open white cotton shirt and black slacks were ruffled by his position on the window sill. He could hear his mother humming a playful tune in the kitchen.  
  
He winced as his hand unconsciously rubbed his left arm. He looked down at it with disgust. He remembered it all too clearly. During his mission his unit was ambushed. His arm was burned from pushing an inexperienced chounin out of the way of an oncoming fire ball. Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the start of blood seeping through the bandages. He would have to re- bandage it soon. He didn't even bother to go to the hospital for he believed he could take care of it on his own plus he felt it would be bothersome. His hand now drifted up to his right cheek rubbing the slight burn he got there causing him to wince again.  
  
"She's late" he heard his mother murmur to herself. He turned his attention to the sound of the rain hitting the window when her words finally registered in his mind. His head snapped to his left as he watched his mothers form every once and a while pass by the doorway. He stood up swiftly ignoring his stiff muscles. He looked down and sighed at his disgruntled appearance. Hastily he tried to smooth out his disheveled clothes but gave it up as a lost cause his loose hair cascaded around his shoulder swayed as he shrugged to himself. He then walked quickly and silently thought the living room into there main entrance and silently into the kitchen. He spotted his mother to his right looking out the window muttering incoherent words to her self. It sounded like she was blaming her self for something. He walked up behind her his feet not making a sound thanks to his training as a shinobi it was second nature now. His hand came up and lightly taped her shoulder causing her to jump. She spun around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up behind me" she sighed and relaxed fully. Occasionally glancing out the window, before turning her full attention to her son. Her eyes lit up in amusement at his appearance. It was a rare sight to see him not his usual prim and proper self. She tried to hide a smile but failed. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at the amusement she showed he looked down at him self.  
  
"What?" he asked simply. She was now giggling out loud like a small child. Neji could not help but smile a little it had been a long time since he seen his mother smile so much since before...his father died. At that thought his smile disappeared and his face hardened into his usual demeanor. When her giggling subsided she lifted her hand to take a look at his cheek. Concern filled her eyes.  
  
"You should have someone look at..." he pulled away from her.  
  
"Who?" he asked quietly. Her face now held her normal neutrality she held so well. Now it was her turn to raise a quizzical eyebrow to him.  
  
"Who is coming?" he simply asked again.  
  
"OH" she said a wide smile danced across her lips. That was all he got before a low knock was heard at the door. He noticed his mothers smile widen at the sound. He looked at her mischievous grin. He just could never figure her out some days. He turned and made his way to the door. Grasping the handle and pulling it open quickly he gave off a glare to a person's back. Rain was cascading around the now soaken wet figure.  
  
'Who in the world' he thought.  
  
The person turned around empty blue eyes meet silver. His glare was immediately replaced by a look of surprise. She smiled a small quick smile of greeting before bowing. Water trickled down her forehead protector and down her face.  
  
"Good afternoon Neji-san" came her velvety voice. Neji just stared unable to think of what to say. She straightened up and looked up at him. She felt an urge to smile but quickly decided it would be rude, as she saw the expression on his face and his ruffled clothes.  
  
'Well this is a first' she thought. 'Ever since I can remember Neji would never be seen in such a state with his guard down even people he new well would rarely see it.'  
  
Neji caught a hint of humor that passed over her eyes but it faded as quickly as it came. Amaya opened her mouth to say something when Neji's mother shoved him aside.  
  
"Honestly Neji, leaving her out in the rain how rude." She then moved aside dragging the sopping wet girl into the house and closing the door from the wind and rain. Amaya stood facing Neji's mother holding a basket full of what looked like different herbs separated by cloth. His mother glared up at him. He immediately looked at Amaya and bowed.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for my rude behavior" he said sincerely. Amaya held up a hand in front of her.  
  
"An apology is not required" she stated flatly. Amaya then smiled a little water dripping off of her face. Neji's demeanor brightened a bit.  
  
His mother jabbed a finger in his ribs smiling smugly up at him.  
  
"See, common courtesy can go a long way." She then turned her attention back to the dripping girl. The older woman looked at the basket the young girl held in her hands. Amaya sensing her question looked down at the basket.  
  
"During our last conversation we talked about how my mother made her tea and healing herbs. An well..." Amaya looked up at the both of them. When her eyes settled on Neji she looked quickly back at the basket. "I spoke with Hinata-chan this morning, and well I also besides tea leaves I brought healing herbs as well."  
  
"Ah. I remember how your mother used to have a knack for healing herbs" Nejis's mother said smiling softly at the memory. "And since you are so much like your mother in every way I should have guessed that you have extensive knowledge of such things as well."  
  
"I wouldn't say that" Amaya said softly. She then held out the basket towards the woman. "Hinata-chan was worried" her eyes quickly glanced at Neji's arm; she then noticed the water dripping from her cloak. "I'm terribly sorry." She said looking at the puddle forming around her.  
  
"Do not worry, you must be cold" the older woman said.  
  
"I should get going" Amaya said quickly.  
  
"Nonsense the older woman said ignoring the girl's nature to flee. She then grabbed Amaya's arm, lightly tugging in the direction of the kitchen. "You can show me how your mother made the tea I so dearly love."  
  
"I...well...I just...well...I don't wish to disturb you in anyway Hyuga –sama" Amaya stuttered as she was tugged towards the room.  
  
"Tisk tisk child how may time have I told you to call me Kaiya" the woman smiled down at Amaya. "Come"  
  
Amaya oblige since the pulling on her arm increased. Neji followed behind watching Amaya's dark hair in a high pony tail sway with the force of his mother. When they entered the kitchen Kaiya helped Amaya take her wet cloak off. She wore a simple dark blue sleeveless shirt and black slacks. Her kunai holster sill attached to her left leg. Kaiya then dragged her to the counter putting the basket down. Neji thought about her earlier statement about Hinata. It had been about three years since he had to fight her in his first chounin test but since then they had gotten a little closer.  
  
Neji left the room for a few moments but when he came back Amaya was sitting cross-legged at the table and his mother was sitting across from her waiting for the tea to be made. Neji walked up to Amaya and sat beside her. In a quick motion a blue blur was shoved into her view. Amaya looked at it, her head then turning to look at Neji who was staring at the table. She looked back and noticed the blue blur to be a soft towel. She took it thanking him quietly. After she took it he put his hand on the table crossing it with his other arm. Immediately he winced as his right arm landed on his left.  
  
"Are you all right?" came Amaya's soft voice and hint of concern laced in the words. He looked up his eyes meet hers for a split second before he looked down at his arm. Blood was starting to seep through again. He stiffened as he felt a light hesitant touch on his right cheek. He looked over at her. She was looking intensely at his cheek. When she realized he was looking at her she dropped her hand quickly to her side.  
  
"You should have someone look at that" she said softly a faint pink spread across her cheeks other than that her face was composed.  
  
Acting as nothing had happened his mother chirped in. "See I told you should have it checked out it could get infected you know." Neji barely heard her words; his concentration was on the area that Amaya's hand had been earlier. It burned like molten lava but not in a bad way. His mother left them for a moment and came back with a small medical pack. She dug through it placing bandaged on the table.  
  
"I'm afraid to say were out of peroxide" she said shifting through the bag. Neji shuddered inwardly and thanked the heavens for that one, even though he knew he had to disinfect it.  
  
"Like I said earlier" Amaya piped up "I have some medical herbs in that basket." She then stared at the table as if she just said something stupid.  
  
"Excellent" Kaiya almost shouted as she stood up to grab the basket on the counter behind her. She then put it on the table beside Amaya and walked over to Neji with the bandages. Neji held up his hands to take them from her.  
  
"No, no you can not possibly do it your self" she smiled down at him.  
  
Neji still refused "The last time you "helped" me with bandages I could not feel my arm for a week, plus you had wrapped them around areas which were not even injured which in return caused them to go numb as well" Neji stated matter of factly.  
  
"They were not THAT tight Neji!"she huffed.  
  
Neji watched as delight touched her eyes again and started to worry. Kaiya then through the bandaged to Amaya who simply extended her arm with ease to catch them. Amaya looked down at the bandages as if they had grown fangs, and then back to Kaiya quizzically.  
  
"Fine" the older woman said casually. "Then Amaya will do it, we can not possibly trust you to do it your self since you can barley take care of your self." She then winked at them. "Amaya," the young girl looked up at the woman, her soft unusually voice startling her. "Is there anything you need to prepare your herbs?"  
  
"A bowl and something to crush them with" the young girl said her voice calm as ever. She then reached for the basket and pulled out some herbs and a few bottles of what looked like disinfectants. Neji's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'Please no peroxide' he thought to himself. He then mentally smacked himself. 'I am a shinobi and I'm troubled by a little peroxide? But damn it stings.' Neji mentally smacked himself again but he kept his face neutral.  
  
He then turned his head and watched Amaya shift through herbs. She reached up casually and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. It fell down her face like a dark shinny waterfall. It was wet which made it a little wavy. It looked soft to the touch.  
  
'It is probably muchsofter than I think' Neji this time mentally kicked himself and turned away. His head cast down.  
  
"You know I am capable of doing it myself you don't have to bother." He said quietly so his mother, who was humming it the kitchen looking for a bowl, could not hear.  
  
"I know" her velvety voice answered just as quietly. Neji's head snapped up quickly.  
  
'Was that laughter in her voice?' He turned his head to her. She was not even looking at him she was organizing the herbs on the table. His eyes almost gave away to surprise; she had a slight smile on her lips. She turned to him then the smile growing wider.  
  
"Truly I do know, but also I know your mother" she turned her head a little and looked at the woman in the kitchen before turning back to Neji the smile now touching her eyes. "This will at least keep her from nagging you for a day or so." She said casually shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Neji could not help but chuckle out loud surprising both of them a little a small smirk placed across his usually stoic face. Kaiya then entered to see his lit up face and hear his small laughter.  
  
'I had been so long since I have heard his laughter or better yet seen his smile' Amaya noticed her standing at the doorway and turned back to her work a small smirk still on her face.  
  
"Ok" Kaiya said trying to sound angry. "What is so funny?" she could not help the bit of humor that filtered through her voice. Her free hand gliding up to her hip.  
  
"Nothing" Neji and Amaya said at the same time. They looked at each other and began to laugh lightly. It then turned into full blown laughter. After there laughter subsided she returned to the task at hand. She wiped tears that started to form from laughing so hard. Then a crack of thunder and piercing light lit up the room. Neji noticed Amaya flinch. He casually turned to her his head resting on his propped up hand. He couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Your still afraid of thunder storms" he said not as and accusation but as a simple question. She smirked a little as she worked.  
  
"Not as much as you are troubled by peroxide" she said in an almost sing song voice. Neji scoffed at her.  
  
'How in the world?'  
  
Her smile grew wider as she gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"When your mother mentioned the word you shuddered, then when I pulled out the bottle's you winced. But I would do the same." She said turning back to her work. "That stuff stings" she added quietly. Neji's mother watched them interact from across the table she smiled.  
  
'She was always so observant, just like her mother.'  
  
Neji stared at her for a moment before turning his head in defeat. Neji's mothers eyes lit up.  
  
'She also always new what emotions Neji was trying to hide and how to shut him up quickly too.'  
  
"Done" Amaya said quietly putting the bowl of mixed up herbs and liquids down. From her mixing, it turned into a light green paste. She held out her hand to Neji. He just stared at it blankly.  
  
"Arm" she stated, laughter still fresh in her eyes. Neji obliged her turned facing her and held out his left arm. Her eyes scanned the bandaged on his arm and then carefully unwrapped them. The wound was disturbing but if she thought so it didn't show. Neji watched as she carefully grabbed a damp cloth his mother held out for her and started to clean the wound. Every time he flinched she stopped and looked at him before starting again. When that was done she grabbed the bandages and paste. Neji waited for the stinging to come but it didn't. He looked down at his arm the paste was actually cool on his wound. She lightly put it on. Then she grabbed the bandages and wrapped it almost expertly, not to tight and not to loose. When she was done with his arm he lifted it up to examine it. He then felt a soft touch on his chin he looked up from his arm suddenly. She was now looming over him looking at his right cheek. Her fingers felt like fire on his skin. She carefully grabbed a piece on a bandage and ripped it off to the right size she lightly touched his wound with a little bit of the paste and put the bandage on it. She then placed her hand lightly on his chin turning his face over looking for other burns. Neji felt the heat rise in his cheeks at her touch. She then released him and smiled at her handy work.  
  
"Better?" She asked. Neji just nodded lightly. All three of them jumped at the sound of the whistling kettle.  
  
"Amaya will you help me" Kaiya asked as she stood. The young girl nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Neji just watched the two of them in the kitchen and inwardly smiled.  
  
'It's good for mother to finally have someone to talk to' He then looked down at his bandaged arm and smiled warmly.  
  
Yay!! Another chapter! I would like to thank my awesome reviewers ...especially the people who helped my when I was confused (you know who you are) thank you to you all. You make me so very happy ^____^  
  
Emi-chan 


End file.
